kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Destiny's Embrace
Keyblade? Yes, it looks like a keyblade, but was it ever stated that it really is a keyblade? Well it has a keychain what more proof do you need?--Vatek 23:54, 29 December 2008 (UTC) yeah... i guess it was a dumb question after all. Stats Strength and Magic - if this is just a skin change for the Kingdom Key, why would it have different stats? Does it actually list "No contact" as its ability? You don't actually get it in that scene, so "get" wouldn't be used.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 01:17, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Truth be told, I'm surprised you can even use Codebreaker to use that thing in battle. Like the main article said, it showed up in only one cutscene and is only for show. The fact that you can't use it effectively in battle means that it doesn't have any stats or abilities at all. This may change when Kingdom Hearts III comes out, but for now, the main article put it best: it is only for show. Keyblader 20:41, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Riku's Even in Director's Secret Report XIII Nomura never says that the keyblade is Riku's. There is supposedly some deeper meaning in him handing it to her but it's not his.We Still don't know what this thing is only that "it's naturally the same type as Sora's. With that thing? Also he might have been the "Delivery Boy" for it. we still don't know what this thing is. and it is an assumption that "Kairi was able to use Riku's keyblade".and it should be taken out of the article.and the report may have not related the "Transfer and occurance" with the "Riku's handing it to kairi" statements. in other words while both facts are in the same sentence they may be different, seperate clauses. 17:27, 24 May 2009 (UTC) (3) in kingdom hearts 1 Riku turns out to be the keyblade's true chosen one and takes it from sora the "Delivery Boy" and using the translated report for Keyblade V Keyblade's' is a nice lobsidedness (and the plural rule dosn't seem to apply to that sentence and makes sense either way) and while the report is accurate the translation may not be. I'd say Japanese is a messed up language but english can be equally difficult. so instead, i'd like to say that translating between them is an inherrently difficult process.so while not discredited,what we have should be taken with a grain of salt. the various KH3.net posts have pictures of the ultimania that can be alternatively translated and should be (and if you think I'm going to after five months of activity and being too lazy too sign up then...) 03:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC) why does it matter how many keyblades there are?it shows that a keyblade can be used by someone else with the purpose of delivering it to the actual wielder.That's like, three fifths of the issue. and the issue isn't that the translation is wrong or even "not right". just thaT as the only source, it should be looked into with more care, scrutiny and maybe be analyzed by a japanese reading member of the site, for assissting in interpratation of such issues. and regardless of plurality riku's keyblade is not conclusively the subject. 16:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Y'know, i try to be diplomatic, something i'm not very good at (though punching someone in the face across the internet would be much harder) But I can't stand innacuracies or worse yet, lies. the Another Report which I generously provided has been misued, and spread falsehoods the quite simply do not belong. and while that is abused other issues are quite simply ignored.(the kingom hearts Novels, and if you bring up that damn manga i will scream and vandalise every thing on this wiki, just to get the point across.) with Superior Rage, 04:53, 6 June 2009 (UTC) By "Provided" I meant that I introduced the report to this wiki which had never heard of it before. admitedly I reacted a bit unfavorably in that post. I had a bad day. However when a source is misrepresented while others still are simply ignored that is not something that can be done on such a database. and admitedly when you're wrong that will all be done with and this mistake will be fixed but the timescale is just too large for my tastes 12:47, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::..I don't know what you're talking about, as I had heard of the report on my own before coming to this wiki. And, again, you have provided absolutely no evidence for your claim that the Keyblade is not a Synch Blade of Riku's - you've just been screaming "Lies!" and threatening to vandalize the wiki. *The report makes it clear that Kairi's Keyblade and the Way to the Dawn are both light-realm Keyblades like Sora's. *The report strongly suggests that Kairi's Keyblade and Riku's Keyblade are in fact the same thing. *The report says that it is uncertain how Riku was able to hand a second Keyblade to Kairi; but that it is clear that he had a Keyblade and handed it to her. ::I honestly have no idea what your problem is with this issue.Glorious CHAOS! 22:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC) i'm almost positive that the kh2 novels provide an alternative explanation,but again they are not represented on this site.i understand that the things are a b**** to find but... the name How about "Kairi's Ridiculously Girly Keyblade"? Sums it up nicely, IMHO. JudgmentDay95 19:10 13 July 2009 (UTC) Give Kairi's Keyblade a Name! Pick a name...make a name...anything you want!but u should make sure that it actually matches...-XionXIV P.S.the name i give it is Garden of Light P.S.S.Oh and the reason i did this was cuz i was bored...heh... yeah i kno...but i was just bored...erase the section if you want...i just like typing... P.S.You rlly brung meh down today.... :( I settled for "Princess Flower". Charmed-Jay. 2009-sep-14